At The Park
by supermariogirl
Summary: Eve decides to hang out with Emily at the local park, and they end up meeting a new friend. But something is really familiar about this friend. Sorry for the boring summary, the story's better than it sounds. Enjoy. :) Completed.
1. Going To The Park

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with a new story! This is the third story in the Eve series. This one won't be as action packed as the last one. This is more of a calm story. The whole story will be in Eve's POV, like the first one.**_

_**Also, I moved the character list onto my profile so that I don't have to copy and paste it every time. This way, it doesn't hog space. It's still in the works though, I need to write the info down for each character. Anyways, here you go.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

It's the morning after what happened. I'm still in shock after everything. I get up and change into my white shirt, beige shorts and white flip flops. Shadow wakes up and meows.

"Good morning, Shadow." I say. Shadow happily meows and goes downstairs. I smile as I brush my hair and put it in a ponytail. I go to the bathroom and I brush my teeth. After that, I head to the dining room.

* * *

In the dining room, I sit down at the table. After eating a nice breakfast, Mom comes downstairs.

"Good morning, Eve." Mom says. "Get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I did." I reply. I'm not gonna tell her, but I had a bad dream last night about what happened. Hopefully this doesn't happen too often.

"That's good." Mom says.

"Hey mom, are we doing anything today?" I ask.

"No." she replies. "Why you ask?"

"I kinda wanted to hang out with my friend." I tell her. I haven't seen Emily in a while and I want to hang out with her.

"With Kevin?" she asks.

"No, with a different friend. I have a friend named Emily." I tell her.

"Well, me and your father were planning on going to the park," she replies. "Maybe you and Emily can hang out there."

"Okay." I reply. "I'm gonna go call her."

"Okay." she replies. I walk back to my bedroom.

* * *

In my room, I get my cell phone and I start dialing Emily's number. After a few seconds, Emily picks up the phone.

**"Hello?"** She asks.

"Hey, it's me, Eve." I reply.

"**Oh, hi Eve!" **She greets. "**What's up?"**

"Well, I wanted to see if you would like to hang out at the park with me." I tell her.

**"That sounds like fun."** She replies. "**So I'll meet you there?**"

"Okay, see you later." I say.

"See you later, too." She says as she hangs up and I do the same. I can't wait to go to the park.

* * *

**Yeah, as you can see, there's not as much clutter without that long list. So, will they have fun at the park? Find out next time on At The Park!**

**Question of the Day: Have you started school yet? I haven't. :)**


	2. A New Friend

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl(Okay that's gonna be my new catchphrase) with the second chapter of this story. Nothing much to say, so I guess I'll just start the chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

After a 5 minute drive, me, Emily, and my parents are already at the park. We get out of the car.

"Hey mom, can me and Emily go to the playground?" I ask.

"Sure." Mom says. "We'll be sitting on the bench."

"Yes!" Emily says. "By the way, Eve, what happened to your leg?" Oh, I can't tell her about what happened or she might flip out.

"A radio fell on me." I say.

"Ouch. That must have hurt. Anyways, let's go." Emily replies. Me and Emily start walking towards the park.

* * *

At the playground, we start going on the slide.

"Weee," Emily says. "or should I say, Wii!"

"Haha." I reply. "Hey, you wanna go on the seesaw?"

"Sure." she says. We walk over to the seesaw. After a few minutes, a girl with blonde hair comes up to us. She looks around my age. She's wearing a pink shirt with purple shorts, and her blonde hair is up in braids. I don't know why, but something about this girl seems familiar, like I've seen her from somewhere.

"Hi." she says happily.

"Hi, what you're name?" Emily asks.

"My name's Sue, what's yours?" she asks.

"I'm Emily, and that's Eve." Emily tells her.

"Eve, that's a nice name." Sue says.

"Thanks." I reply. "So Sue, are you from here?"

"No," she replies. "I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom, but my family moved here."

"I've been there, nice place." Emily says.

"You have?" I ask.

"Yeah, my family travels a lot." Emily says.

"That's cool." Sue says.

"Hey guys, do you wanna play tag?" Emily asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Alright." Sue replies. I still think there's something familiar about this Sue girl. I don't remember where, but I know I've seen her before, not in person, but she seems really familiar.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter. By the way, I don't actually own Sue. She's from a Mario game, well I wouldn't call it a Mario game since you don't play as Mario. She only appears in this one game, and her appearance is actually optional. Anyone who guesses the game I'm referring to gets a free virtual chocolate chip cookie! :) Anyways, see you next time!**

**Question of the Day: Try to guess what game Sue is from. If you don't want to guess, then what's your favorite color?**


	3. Sue's Story

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl here with chapter number 3. Since it's 2 AM and I'm not tired and I'm really bored, I thought I would start the next chapter. But before I start, I just want to say something. In case you haven't heard, fanfiction announced that they would remove support for the Nintendo 3DS Browser. What this means is that if there's something buggy with the site while you're using the 3DS, they're not gonna fix it. As someone who uses the 3DS Browse**__**r a lot when it comes to reading other fanfics and stuff, I don't like this change. Also, I think this is what also caused me not being able to review other stories on the Dsi. Also, for some reason, sometimes when I'm typing a story, underlined paragraphs will lose the underline part, that actually happened last chapter. Whoops. Anyways, I'm gonna stop ranting now.**_

_**P.S, I forgot to say this last chapter, but Eve telling Emily that a radio fell on her came from something that happened to me. A radio actually did fall on me, it was around the time I released chapter 4 of my last story. **__**It landed on my knee, and let me tell you, a HAM radio falling on your knee DOES hurt, especially when it happens to be the sharpest side of the radio. Anyways, on with the story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

After playing a game of tag, we sit down at a picnic table and eat some ice cream.

"That was fun." I say.

"Yeah, it was." Sue replies as she yawns.

"Are you tired?" Emily asks.

"Not really, it's just that I have insomnia and I happen to yawn a lot. It's no big deal, really." she replies.

"Okay." I reply. "Hey, Sue."

"Yeah?" Sue replies.

"You wanna meet my parents?" I ask.

"Sure." she replies. We get off the picnic table.

* * *

We meet my parents back at the bench, and they're talking with Luigi.

"Hey mom, I made a new friend." I tell her.

"Hi." Sue greets.

"Oh hey Sue." Luigi says.

"Hi Luigi." she replies.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, we do. She was one of the portrait ghosts I had to battle when I rescued Mario." Luigi says. Wait, what?

"Huh?" I ask. I'm confused.

"Well, after the Dark Moon Crisis, the professor invented a machine that brings the dead back to life." Luigi explains. "He wanted to try it out, so he tried it out on the portrait ghosts. Well, most of them."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep. My full name is Sue Pea." Sue says.

"That's why you seemed so familiar. You were in the game they made after it actually happened." I say.

"Yeah I was." she replies. "After that, my family decided to move to Evershade Valley."

"Oh that's cool. By the way, who are your parents?" I ask.

"Well, my parents are long gone, but I live with my aunt, uncle, and my cousins." she replies.

"Awesome." I reply.

"Hey, Eve." Mom says. "I think we should get going, it's getting late."

"Aw." I say. "Wait, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Mom asks.

"Can we have a sleepover?" I ask.

"I don't know, I mean, if Emily's parents allow it, and Sue's aunt and uncle." Mom says.

"I can call my dad." Emily says.

"Yeah, I can call my auntie, I'm sure she'll be okay with it." Sue says.

"Okay, well why don't you two go ahead and do that." Dad says.

"Okay." Emily and Sue say in unison.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sue hangs up.

"She said yes." she says. "In fact, they said that it was good that I was sleeping over because my baby cousin is causing chaos and my other two cousins are sleeping over their friend's house, so it's all good."

"Great." I say. "Who are your cousins?"

"Well, I have a baby cousin named Chauncey and two annoying twin cousins named Henry and Orville." she says.

"Annoying?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're a pain." she says. "They play pranks all the time, and I'm usually the target."

"Oh, that stinks." I say.

"I know, and my baby cousin is always fussy, and he always gets what he wants." Sue tells me.

"That reminds me of a girl at my school. Always getting what she wants." I tell her. Emily comes back.

"My mom said yes!" Emily says.

"Yes!" I say.

"Well, it looks like the sleepover is happening." Mom says. I can't wait.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3. Yeah, so the mystery character is Sue Pea. The reason I put her in the story is because she is so underrated. I haven't seen a SINGLE story where she even makes an appearance. She's one of my favorite characters in Luigi's Mansion. If anyone finds a story with her in it that isn't an M rated horror fic, please tell me. Anyways, since it 3:05 IN THE MORNING, I'm gonna go now.**

**Question of the Day: Have you ever gotten seriously injured before?**


	4. The Sleepover

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl and it's already chapter 4. Just so you know, this story is gonna be half the length of the other two stories, so this story is almost over. As for the next story, I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure which one to use yet. Also, I tried to upload the cover for this story, but apparently, fanfiction doesn't like .bmp files for whatever reason, and I don't know how to change it, so I guess I can try making a new one on a different computer. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

We arrive back at the castle. We all get out of the car.

"So Eve, you're a princess?" Emily asks.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." I reply.

"We won't." Sue says. We walk into the castle.

* * *

In my bedroom, we all put our sleeping bags down on the carpet. Shadow walks over to Sue.

"Aw, your cat is adorable." she says. Shadow purrs and lays down on my sleeping bag.

"Thanks." I reply. I sit down next to Shadow and Emily and Sue sit down on theirs.

"So..." Emily says. "What do you want to do?"

"I have kindle Fire, we can play with it." I say, holding it.

"Oh cool," Sue says. "what do you have on there?"

"I have an app that has a bunch of buttons that play sounds," I say. "we can mess around with that."

"Oh I have an idea!" Emily says.

"What is it?" I ask.

* * *

We're hiding in the living room, and Mom and Dad are watching TV together. Suddenly, I press a button on the app.

"Oppa Gangnam style!"

"What was that?" Dad asks.

"Boing!"

"What the heck?" Mom says, confused. I hand the Kindle over to Sue, trying so hard not to giggle.

"I got a boy on my chin!"

"Seriously, what is going on here?!" Dad asks, still really confused.

"Bazinga!"

"Beedo, beedo!"

"Never gonna give you up!"

"I have no idea!" Mom says. We quickly sneak out of the living room.

* * *

We get back to my bedroom, laughing our heads off.

"Wow, that was hilarious!" Emily says, laughing so hard that tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Yeah," I say.

"I've never laughed so hard in my life!" Sue replies. "Even in my other one."

"Haha, yeah that was pretty hilarious." I say. "So what do you want to do now?" Emily picks up a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" she exclaims.

"Yeah!" Sue and I exclaim, holding our pillows. We start hitting each other with pillows and laughing until Mom opens the door.

"Girls, please be quiet." she says.

"Sorry." we all say in unison. Mom leaves and we all sit down.

"So what should we do now?" I ask.

"Well, I think we should go to bed now, I mean, look at the time." Sue says. We look and it's 11:30.

"Woah, Sue's right." I say. I look and I see that Sue's already asleep. Figures. "Go figure."

"Hehe, yeah." Emily says. "I'm tired, too. You?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go sleep now." I say as I get into my sleeping bag. "Good night."

"Good night." Emily says as she turns off the light. I fall asleep. I had lots of fun tonight.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that was chapter 4, folks! Just so you know, my sis does have an app on her Kindle Fire that has a bunch of buttons that make different sounds, although I forgot what it's called. If anyone knows where those sounds came from, they get a free imaginary chocolate cookie! I just love cookies. Aldo, it's 2:30 am again. I like to type my stories when the rest of the world's asleep so that there's no interruptions, y'know? Anyways, see you later!**

**Question of the Day: Should I write more Eve stories, or non-Eve stories, or both?**


	5. Breakfast

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! This is the last chapter of this short story. The next story will be much longer, don't you worry. Anyways, here you go.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

I wake up from another nightmare. It wasn't as bad as the first one. It's already morning. I get up and see that Sue and Emily are already awake.

"Good morning, Eve." Sue says. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Well, not really." I reply.

"How come?" Emily asks.

"I kinda had a bad dream." I confess.

"What happened?" Sue asks. I sigh.

"Well, there's this guy, let's call him Bob." I tell them. "I was walking through a long hallway, and Bob starts chasing me, and I run, but the hallway keeps getting longer and longer, and just before he got me, I woke up."

"Oh dear," Emily says. "that's terrible." Suddenly, Mom opens the door.

"Girls, breakfast." she says.

* * *

After getting dressed, brushing our teeth and each other's hair, we race to the kitchen and sit down at the table. We enjoy some Cheerios.

"I love Cheerios so much!" Emily exclaims.

"I know, right?" Sue says. After we finish, Mom walks in with a woman. The woman has short blonde hair, a pink dress and high heels, and lots of makeup on.

"Sue, your aunt's here." Mom says.

"Hey, you should get your stuff because the twins have to go to soccer." she says. "They're waiting in the car right now."

"Aw, fine." Sue says as she runs back to my room. A minute later, she comes backs with all of her stuff. "Bye, Eve! I can't wait to see you again!"

"Bye!" I wave back as she leaves.

"Bye!" Emily replies. We look out the window and see a red minivan leave the driveway. Then we see a white Toyota come into the driveway. Emily sighs. "And there's my mom." she says. She quickly goes and gets her stuff, then comes back. "Bye, Eve. I had lots of fun last night." she says.

"Bye. Thanks for coming." I reply as she exits the kitchen. I look out and see the Toyota drive away.I did enjoy this sleepover. I never had any female friends back in Moonbrook, since at my school I was somewhat of a loser, so this was a unique experience for me. I can't wait to do another one someday.

* * *

**And that was the end of the chapter and the story. Told you it would be short. Also, I'm trying to improve my writing, so constructive criticism does help. Anyways, thank you for reading, and good night. Next story will most likely be up tomorrow, and yes, it's another Eve story. It's going to be really unique from the other ones. I'm not gonna spoil anything, but let's just say, the next story's going to have more creativity than this one. Why? You'll find out soon.**

Question of the Day: What did you think of this story? Have I improved since I first started writing stories?


End file.
